Dirty Little Secret
by hayleywilliams98
Summary: Rosalie and Edward have lied, kept secrets, and manipulated Bella and Emmett. Have they caused too much damage to save their relationships with their one and only true loves?
1. Chapter 1

**first chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Bella's POV

I know he's keeping something from me, the both of them. I've seen the way they look at eachother, then at me, then eachother again, only now its a guilty look. The way they both react whenever they touch, the look in their eyes whenever they share a glance. The way Rosalie sometimes opens her mouth to speak, then bites her lip and looks reluctantly at Edward. The way Edward and Rosalie sometimes gaze at Emmett guiltily.

They're obviously keeping something from me and Emmett both, I just have no idea what it is or how I'm going to find out, since they're obviously both determined to keep their secret from me.

"Damn it, Bella," Edward growled suddenly. "I've been trying to make conversation with you for the last ten minutes. You're a million miles away." He paused. "Is something bothering you?" His voice softened and he reached over and squeezed my knee with one hand, the other remaining firmly on the steering wheel.

"I don't know," I sighed, slumping in my seat a little. He looked over at me now, brow creased, really worried.

"Tell me," he said. "I can't read your thoughts, remember."

"It's just," I began. "You and Rosalie act really weird around me and Emmett and it kind of seems like you guys are keeping something from us and I don't know what it is and you need to tell me because I love you and Rosalie and nothing can ever change the way I feel about you even if it hurts me or you lied to me or whatever I just need to know and I feel like there's this big secret and you don't want to tell me even though I thought we knew everything about eachother." I blurted all that out in one breath. I let out a whoosh of air. There was silence. I looked over at Edward.

**cliffhanger! next chapter up ASAP! what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Edward's POV

She knew.

Well, of course she knew. She wasn't stupid.

Me and Rosalie should have been more careful.

No, we shouldn't have lied and kept it a secret, we should have just been open about it. Bella would have understood. Now here we were, driving in the Volvo, Bella waiting for an answer, me looking like a horrible person for lying and keeping secrets to my love.

"Bella, try to understand..." I said, taking her hand. She yanked it back and narrowed her eyes.

"Will you just tell me? It can't be any worse than what I'm thinking."

Oh, yes it can.

"You know how I told you when Rosalie was first a Cullen, Carlisle tried to set me and Rosalie up, but it didn't happen, we just werent interested?"

She nodded, eyes narrowing a bit more.

"Well...it did happen. At least for a little while. For a short time, Rosalie and I were...together."

Bella said nothing. I looked over at her.

"So you lied to me," she said slowly, looking away.

"Bells, I know it was wrong, believe me, and I'm so sorry." We were pulling into the driveway now.

"You know, Edward, the worst part is, if you had just told me I would have understood." She got out and slammed the door.

**next chapter up ASAP! what did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**third chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Emmett's POV

When we heard the Volvo pull up after Edward and Bella's day out and Bella stormed in the house raging like a bat out of hell, we all knew something was up. I exchanged a worried glance with Rosalie and got up from the couch. I walked out the front door and saw Edward sulking in the Silver Bullet, me and Jasper's secret nickname for the Volvo. I tapped lightly on the window and Edward looked up. When he saw it was me, guilt and regret crossed his face. But over what?

Edward climbed out of the Silver Bullet. "What's going on, bro?" I asked nervously. He sighed. "Emmett...there's something I need to tell you. Well, something me and Rosalie need to tell you and Alice and Jasper, really."

"Is it the reason Bella's all pissy?" I guessed. It was meant to be a joke. Edward just nodded, didn't even smile.

We walked into the house side by side. Whatever he had to tell us, it couldn't be all that bad.

Could it?

**short and kinda boring, i know. it was a chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**fourth chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Rosalie's POV

The minute Edward and Emmett came in, the expressions on their faces told me everything I needed to know, and panic swelled inside me. Edward and I were about to be exposed for what we truly were: liars, sneaks, backstabbers...

Emmett took a seat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I shrugged it off. He looked down at me, hurt in his eyes. I looked away guiltily.

Edward cleared his throat and looked at me, then in the general direction of the rest of the family.

"There's something we need to tell all of you," he began. "Carlisle and Esme, you already know, and you also know me and Rosalie were horrible, selfish, cruel people for doing what we did."

Esme opened her mouth to object, but Edward held up his hand to stop her. "Please, Esme," he murmured. "Don't defend us. We've spent hours upon hours discussing our self-hatred and..._disgust_ for lying and manipulating the people we love, some of the few people who truly care about us." I looked away in shame. Emmett was looking truly unnerved now. He looked questioningly at me,I couldn't meet his eyes. Jasper maintained his usual indifferent expression, Alice looked curious and concerned.

Edward spoke again: "Rosalie and I always told Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Jasper that Carlisle tried to set us up so that Rosalie could be to me what Esme was to him, but it never worked out, that we weren't interested. That was a lie." He paused. "The truth was, Rosalie and I did have...an affar. For a short time, no less than five or six months, Rosalie and I were...together. We lied about our romantic history purely for our own gain. We told ourselves over and over we were doing it to protect Emmett and Bella, but inwardly, we knew we were doing it for ourselves, for our selfish, self-absorbed reasons. Now Bella's hurt, angry, and embarrassed, and I wouldn't blame her if she left me. And Emmett, I don't know how you're feeling exactly, but you don't know how sorry I am, how I wish I could do it all over." Edward finished, leaning back and taking a deep breath.

Alice's eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. Jasper looked slightly surprised and a bit amused, I was making little whimpering sounds,miserable and ashamed, and Emmett...Emmett's face was bright red, his eyes little was trembling with anger. Carlisle and Esme slowly moved toward him, planning to attempt to calm him down, but he exploded before they could. He jumped up and ran over to the wall and punched it. He let out an animal sound, a cross between a roar and a yowl. Carlisle tried desperately to grab him, but Emmett sprinted over to Edward and punched him in the face. Edward stumbled backwards. Emmett then stood over me, trembling. I knew he would never hit me, but his words hurt me more than a slap or a punch ever could: "You selfish, lying BITCH! I HATE YOU!" He tore out of the room, leaving behind a trail of chaos. Carlisle shook his head slowly. Esme was standing in shock, maybe even a bit frightened. Jasper was sitting where he had been sitting the whole time, his face sad and downcast. Edward was touching the spot Emmett had punched him in bewilderment. Alice had moved toward me, face a mixture of sympathy and annoyance. She tried to comfort me, but nothing could stop the violent sobs that wracked my entire body.

**what did you think? crazy, huh? next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**fifth chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Esme's POV

Right now, I don't know how to feel. All I know is I want to cry.

Rosalie and Edward shouldn't have done what they did, and Carlisle and I shouldn't have let them. Emmett shouldn't have reacted the way he did. And Bella...I don't even know where she is in all this. We all made mistakes. I just want my family back. My lovely, amazing, sometimes a bit dysfunctional, wonderful family that I love so much. I leaned into Carlisle and cried for all that went wrong.

**I love Esme so much, I thought a chapter, even a tiny one, from her point of view was necessary. She's such a perfect, loving vampire mother, and I know this is how she would feel. What did you think? next chapter on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sixth chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Jasper's POV

Well, they sure dropped a shit-bomb.

**Lol since Jasper always seems so innocent and un-Emmett-like, I just thought this would be a funny Jasper chapter. will update ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**seventh chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Alice's POV

I'm not so sure what to think. I mean, Rosalie and Edward were obviously wrong for lying to Bells and Emmett and me and Jas, and I love 'em and all, but that's disappointing and kind of...hurtful that Rosalie couldn't even have told me. It hurts that she dosent't trust me enough to not run and tell Bella and Emmett. I mean, I probably would, but still.

But I can't help but pity Rose after Emmett shouted in her face that he hated her and ran out, now she's sitting here on the couch positively sobbing with no sign of stopping or letting up. Edward's sitting on the floor, head against the wall, expression one of misery. Esme's standing there crying into Carlisle's jacket, Carlisle's trying to comfort Esme, and Jasper, my wonderful, amazing, blessed husband that I love oh-so-much, is sitting there, looking sad and drawn. I sigh. I don't even know what I'm feeling. I just want everything to be normal, I want everyone to be happy.

**Sad, right? :( will update soon! reviews make meh happy:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**eighth chapter of "dirty little secret". DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS.**

Carlisle's POV

No one is right, that much is clear. In this situation, everyone is wrong, even Esme and I, just for the way we handled it. We love Emmett and Bella so much, why did we let Edward and Rose lie and manipulate them the way we did? We should have gone about it differently.

Now everyone is probably beating themselves up, probably even Alice and Jasper, definitely Rosalie and Emmett. Now Rose is crying and Emmett's probably off defacing our home somewhere, and Esme's sobbing into my jacket. Alice and Jasper are probably going to end up taking sides, and what if Rose and Emmett or Edward and Bella split up?

All I know, this family will never be the same again.

**next chapter up soon! reviews:)**


End file.
